FOR THE LOVE OF YOU
by fairydust26
Summary: Rachel helps Danny see what is right in front of him. McDanno Slash. I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
1. FORGIVING AND LETTING GO

**A/N:** this is set directly after 1x10 "Heihei".

 **FORGIVING AND LETTING GO**

Danny Williams sat in his Silver Camaro, looking at the large gate that leads to an even larger house with hesitation. Should he, shouldn't he? It's a question that's been running in his head and heart, since he and Steve left her house the previous day. Finally deciding that he should, the short blonde got out of his car and pressed the buzzer.

"Hello." Rachel's voice came through, sounding static-y.

"Rachel, it's Danny. Can I come in, please? I need to talk to you." He spoke quickly, hoping that his ex-wife wouldn't just ignore him like every other time they've talked, or rather, he did the talking and she did the ignoring – much like the last few months of their marriage. She didn't answer him, and he took that as a no. With slumped shoulders, the man turned back to his car and ready to leave. That was until he heard the tell tale sounds of a gate opening. With an upwards tilt of his lips the blonde turned back around, walked past the gate and started his trek down the long driveway and to the house. He saw the large door open and then a small figure came racing out of it, yelling a 'Danno' with a wide grin on her small face.

An identical grin erupted on his face, and he crouched down to catch his little girl. Happy beyond words when he had an armful of his favorite person in the world – his partner slash best friend Steve McGarrett being a close second, even though he won't even admit it out loud when threatened with extreme torture – he picked her up and started walking the rest of the way to the house, ignoring his knee's protests. There was no way he was letting her go.

"Hey Monkey. How was school?" He asked, ever the attentive father and wanting to know everything there is possibly to know about his little girl.

"It was good, we worked with glitter today. The boys didn't want to, they say glitter is only for girls." The girl rambled on and Danny listen, soaking up every word as he walked to the house and the woman waiting in the doorway. An amused grin lit Danny's lips as he thought about the teacher crazy enough to let glitter loose around a bunch of eight year olds. There was no way he could see a positive out come for the teacher or her classroom, if the specks of glitter shining in Grace's hair as the sun's rays hit them was anything to go by.

"What did you do today?" She asked as they reached the door. Danny sat her down gently and gave Rachel a nod, the woman returned it.

"Well, surprisingly, my day was boring and not nearly as fun as yours. I had to do paperwork of the case I solved yesterday." He told her honestly. "Hey Monkey, why don't you go do your homework? I need to talk to your mom." At that, Rachel got a little nervous. It was extremely rare that Danny would willingly talk to her when Grace is not around.

"Tea?" She offered politely, hoping her voice didn't betray her feelings as she and Danny watched their daughter skip away and then up the stairs of the ridiculously large house.

"No, thanks." He denied with a shake of her head, following his ex-wife when she turned and walked away from him. They ended up in the living room. Each took a seat on the couches, sitting across of each other with a coffee table separating them.

"Why did you come here, Daniel?" The words came tumbling out of her lips, her nerves getting the better of her and she just couldn't wait any longer to know why her ex-husband was sitting across from her and not screaming and shouting at her with his hands flailing wildly.

"I, uh, wanted to thank you. For, you know, helping out with the case. You didn't have to, but you did. And after everything that's happened between us…Just, just thank you, Rachel." His words were soft, sincere. Looking into those blue eyes, Rachel saw the man she fell in love with all those years ago, and was suddenly hit with a wave of emotion, so powerful that if she wasn't sitting, she was sure her legs would have given out from under her.

For the second time since her divorce from the man in front of her, she felt regret. Regret that she left him, that she let him go, that she didn't try harder, that she couldn't love him and his job. And in that moment, she wanted him back. She wanted his strong arms around her, his love that seemed to radiate out of every single pore of his body – she wanted it directed at her. But she couldn't, not ever again.

Rachel knew, she knew she turned his love to hate the second she decided to take his daughter away from him. Then he surprised her, threw her whole world around, the perfect one she thought she could created with her new husband Stan, when he announced that he was moving to Hawaii, just to see his daughter even if it was just for a few hours a week. And that was the first time she regretted her decision to divorce the blonde. That devotion, that endless and unconditional love that he had for his daughter that made him move 5000 miles from home and leave behind everything that he knows and loves. It was all for Grace, and Rachel envied her daughter. Because she wanted it. But how does the saying go, heaven has no rage like a love to hatred turned.

"It was no problem, really, Danny. It was actually quite bit of fun, minus the whole you almost getting caught in the house part." She said with a grin, heart skipping a beat when her ex-husband returned it.

"Yeah," He agreed with a nod.

She hesitated, "Is there anything else?" There was something else, but Danny didn't know how to say it. It was one thing to thank your ex-wife for helping you, but the other thing…

"No." The blonde shook his head as he pushed himself up. "I'll see myself out." As he walked out he could hear Steve's voice in his head. It was so clear and stern and real, that for a second he was startled. Come on, Danno, just do it. He stopped. Closing his eyes and sighing. He turned back to Rachel, finding her still sitting on the couch. "Actually, there is something else." At that, Rachel's head shot up and her brown eyes, ones that turned him into a pile of goo once upon a time, locked on his clear blue ones. She stood up as well.

"I forgive you."

After struggling to say it, for so long, he was surprised by how easy the words came from his lips. How sincere and true it was. Most of all, her was surprised by how much he meant it.

Rachel's breath hitched and tears filled her eyes. She was so stunned, so overwhelmed with emotion that she didn't know what to say or what to do.

"I forgive you for taking Grace away. For breaking my heart, for everything." He continued and tears spilled over the rims of her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. "And I'm sorry, for not choosing you over my job, for not loving you enough and for everything else." She knew what he meant, the angry words they spat at each other, hoping to hurt the other more than he or she was. How they ripped each other apart with said words.

"And most importantly, I'm letting you go." A sob racked through her small frame and her body shook violently from the force of it as tears continued to cascade down her cheeks. "I love you, Rachel. I always will. But I'm not in love with you anymore." He paused for a second. "I think that's why we hurt each other so much, we fell out of love with each other and we didn't want to let go, both to stubborn, even when we need to. I started working more and you got angry. Then I got mad, because you were. And somewhere along the way, we started to mistake the anger we felt at each other for hate and just all went down hill from there. Now, I can see that I'm not in love with you anymore. And I'm letting you go, Rachel. And I hope, I really truly hope, that you and Stan are happy together."

He moved forward and hugged her tightly, she gratefully relaxed against him, thankful for the support. "I'm sorry too, Danny. For everything." It was better than he expected. He smiled and rubbed a hand up her back, letting her know that he accepts her apology. Eventually they pulled away. She wiped hastily at her cheeks, suddenly embarrassed.

"So," She started, taking a deep breath and giving him a smile. "When are you planning on telling the Commander about your feelings for him?" The question threw Danny for a loop, so much so that he took a step back in shock.

"What?" Him and Steve? "Me and Mister-I-love-to-blow-everything-up? Yeah, never gonna happen. Besides, he doesn't even think about me like that. And neither do I him, for that matter." He rambled, clearly flustered and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

"Oh, come on, Danny!" She exclaimed, a wide and amused grin on her face – embarrassment now forgotten. "You two argue like a married couple are supposed to argue. You are so in sync, that I thought you were dating the second you two walked through the front door. And don't get me started on the fact than Grace can't talk enough about her fantastic Uncle Steve and how you spend more than half the weekend at his place."

Danny spluttered and Rachel was enjoying this immensely. "That- that doesn't mean anything."

"And what about the fact that he is allowed to call you Danno. You wouldn't even let me call you that, even though we were married." She countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's because he is a controlling Neanderthal that doesn't listen to me when I tell him not to call me that." He defended, looking straight into his ex-wife's highly amused ones.

"I never heard you complain once while you two were here." Rachel pointed out smugly, the feeling intensifying when Danny didn't have another comment. Instead, his mouth opened and closed like a fish as he struggled to find a retort of his own. She reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Daniel. Really. We don't get to choose who we love."

"But, but how? How do you know? And how do I not know?" He asked, still rendered speechless by the revelation. And the more he thought about it, the more he saw what she saw. The more he realized that she is right. That somehow, somewhere along the line of their banter, he fell in love with Steve. Suddenly, everything made sense to him. Forgiving Rachel and being able to let her go. It's because she no longer holds that place in his heart. It belongs to Steve now. _His heart belongs to Steve._ _He_ belongs to Steve.

 _How did he not see it earlier?_

She shrugged, "Perhaps you are so comfortable with each other, that the way you interact are normal to you but would stand out to an outsider." He stared at her and the woman took that as a bad sign. Because really, in what universe is a quiet Danny a good thing? "Look, Danny, just think about it before you disregard the possibility completely. And talk to Steve."

The blonde's head snapped up at that. "Yeah, I think I'll do that." He gave her a grin and they exchanged goodbyes and the Jersey native went on his way. It was only when he was almost at home, driving at a relaxed pace, that it hit him.

For the first time since his life went to shit – divorcing Rachel, Rachel remarrying and then moving to Hawaii – Danny felt at peace. And for the first time in what felt like forever, he could breathe again.

 _"When you forgive, you heal. When you let go, you grow."_

 **A/N:** McDanno will be coming to you in the next chapter. reviews are always great.


	2. LEAP OF FAITH

**LEAP OF FAITH**

For the first six months, life in Hawaii was hell for Detective Danny Williams except for when he had the light of his life, his daughter Grace, with him. Then he met Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and his life changed. How much it changed, he didn't realize until his ex-wife Rachel oh-so-helpfully pointed it out two months ago. That's right, it's been two months since he figured out that his feelings for his best friend slash partner was well developed past the realm of friendship. And it scared him shitless, right to the bone.

He didn't know what to do, or how to even begin a conversation like that with one of the two most important people in his life. So, he kept quiet and now he's stuck. And worse, he suddenly notice everything about his straight partner. Like a shirtless Steve isn't enough, he's had to face wet shirtless Steve. And those biceps, the way they would flex and bulge whenever he would cross them over his chest, making him seem even larger that he already is. But what got to Danny the most, is his eyes.

Those grey-blue pools that he could read without any trouble. The way they would darken with anger, light up when he figured something out or the way they would been this light grey color when he was completely relaxed – that's Danny's favorite one. Then there is the one he hates: sometimes, when they lock eyes for to long, Steve's eyes would slowly turn into this storm-grey color and there would be this heat in his gaze – that always left Danny feeling more than a little breathless – and a fierce emotion – that made him feel like he couldn't get enough oxyen into his lungs – would shine brightly in them. But Danny could never put a name to it, just when he's about to, one of the cousin's calls either him or Steve, their eyes break and the moment is over. The next time Danny and Steve look into each other's eyes, the SEAL's walls were back up and there was no way on earth for the short man to figure out what the hell he saw in those eyes he loves more than he should.

At first, he had been awkward. But by now, he has figured out how to hide his emotions from his best friend. He is also sure that Steve doesn't know to what extent the blonde loves him. Currently, the pair of partners was sitting on Steve's lanai, each nursing a Longboard while watching the sun set. Both at peace and content with this simple action. In all honesty, it was really just about being together. The action didn't matter, it was the fact that they would be doing it, that's what matter to the two men.

"You know," Steve started conversationally. "In all the time I've known you, I think this has been the longest that you've been quiet." The SEAL said, hoping to draw some sort of reaction from his usually talkative partner. Danny has been unnaturally quiet as they sat next to each other and watched the ocean – something they've done before and not one of those times had the blonde been as quiet as he was right now. It bothered the brunette.

Danny snorted. "Yeah, just, uh, just thinking."

"About?" Steve prodded, wondering what the hell was going on behind those baby blues.

"Life." He answered simply, throwing his free arm and gesture to everything around them yet nothing in particular. Steve nodded, he knew exactly what it was like to think like that. Although he is more a man of action than one to sit and contemplate the deeper meaning of life and all its trials, he has done so on a few occasions, not much, but he has.

"Anything in particular?" Steve asked again, hoping that his partner would let him into his mind, if only for a second.

Danny glanced at his partner briefly. Now or never, he thought. "About me and you. About us."

His words hung in the air, heavy and suffocating. Well, at least for Steve. He went into a panicked reverie. What did Danny mean? Is he talking about their parternship? Their friendship? Does he no longer want to work for Five-O? Did he figure out that Steve is in love with him and now wants to leave and go back to New Jersey? No, that couldn't be possible. He would have said something sooner. And there's no way he'd leave Grace behind. Not after he moved here specifically to be closer to her. So, then if not that, then what? Why is he thinking about them? Unless… No, it couldn't be. Steve immediately squashed down both that idea and the hope that bloomed in his chest at the thought.

"What about us?" The SEAL asked hesitantly, voice soft and vulnerable. It made the blonde look into his partner's eyes. It took him a few seconds to identify the emotion: fear. He immediately knew what was going on in his partner's mind. And it broke Danny's heart. He was afraid that Danny is going to pick up and leave.

"I talked to Rachel a couple of months ago. And she, uh, she said some interesting things. Things that got me thinking." Danny said, hoping that his partner didn't take his words the wrong way.

But of course, Steve being Steve and just like with all of their other conversations, he took Danny's words the wrong way.

Panic spread quickly and violently through the SEAL as his mind pictured worse case scenarios once more. There was so many things that Rachel could have told the blonde: his job with 5-0 being to dangerous and that he needs something safer – for Grace (that was at the top of Steve's list of fears), she didn't like Steve and his diving-head-first-into-the-eye-of-danger-attitude around Grace (even thought he would gladly give his life to protect that little girl and her father). And every scenario he pictured, ended with Danny leaving him. And he was close to breaking down and start to beg Danny not to leave (he'd deny ever even thinking the thought if asked), because – putting his romantic feelings aside – he didn't want to live a life without his short, blonde, loud mouthed, overly opinionated partner that is loyal to a fault and the best damn friend he's even had.

But fear is a difficult thing to overcome. And he didn't say any of that, he just put up the mask he was taught in the Navy, one he's perfected over the years and asked, "What things?"

Danny took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, not knowing how to approach this subject and feeling more than a little nervous as the seconds ticked by. This conversation could go wrong, so fast. He has always been a wear-his-heart-on-his-sleeve kind of a guy, but this is different. He is taking a leap of faith here, a big one, risking not only getting his heart broken but being rejected by his best friend, and Steve was either going to catching him, or let him fall and shatter into a million pieces. He just hoped to God it is the former and not the latter.

"She, uh, she said that I have feelings for you. Romantic ones." And there it is, no taking it back now. He emptied his bottle and kept his eyes firmly on the design of the beer bottle, waiting for Steve to say something. But he never did. Silence took them over, the waves sounding louder than normal and the sound of crickets was loud and clear in the night air. Finally, Danny couldn't take the silence any more. It was to much. He had to get out of there before his brunette partner could reject him and break his heart.

He stood up, and walked across the lawn and just made it inside Steve's house when his arm was grabbed and in one swift movement – damn the SEAL and his ninja skills – he was pinned against the wall next to the door that led outside to the lanai and the beach. The tanned, muscled body was pressed firmly to his shorter and nearly just as muscled body, hands pinned to his sides by the brunette, with storm grey eyes locking onto his crystal blue ones. There it was again, that look. There was a fire in it – Danny's breath hitched at the sight, and determination and something else that left him feeling hot all over. The emotions burned in Steve's eyes, making Danny feel weak in the knees and if Danny wasn't sandwiched in between the wall and Steve, he's certain that he would have collapsed.

"Is she right? Do you have romantic feelings for me?" Steve asked, his words husky and something short of a growl. They were so close, cologne invading the other's senses and lips within kissing reach. But Steve isn't going to anything, isn't going to give anything until he is sure.

Danny came out of his thoughts when Steve spoke. The blonde nodded, but when Steve made no move, just kept staring at him, the Jersey native realized that the SEAL was looking for a verbal answer. "Yeah, she's right."

And just like that, all of the tension – that he wasn't even aware of – flowed out of Steve. He grinned, and just like he did with everything else in life he dove in head first, or in this case he bent down and kissed Danny passionately. Like a dehydrated man taking his first drink of water in days. It was hot and intense. Just like him. Just like Danny. Then Danny made a sound, one that nearly made him lose his mind even more. Then he made a sound, and suddenly everything became real. He tore his lips away from Danny's – ignoring the sound of protest coming from the blonde as their lips lost contact. In all honesty, Steve thought he had a lot of control by being able to do that. He wondered what Danny would have to say about that.

"Not that I don't want to keep doing that," Steve assured the blonde breathlessly. "But we need to talk." Steve took a step back, needing some space to get himself under control, but before he could get away completely, Danny took his hand and laced their fingers. He grinned goofily down at their linked hands. He looked at the blonde again and had to suppress a groan at the sight that greeted him: Danny's head was resting against the wall and his eyes was closed as he breathed heavily to get himself under control and his lips swollen from their steamy kiss. Pride surged through Steve, because his kiss made Danny struggle to get under control.

"Yeah, we do." Danny agreed a while later, opening his eyes and pushing himself of the wall. They walked to the couch, sitting side by side just like they always did. At first, neither knew what to say. They just sat there on the couch, in the light of dusk , holding hands.

Danny was the first one to speak up. "I'm not gay."

Steve snorted, "Neither am I. I've never thought about a man like I think about you, Danno. I've never wanted a man like I want you. It's just you."

"That, that's good." Danny nodded, relieved. "And I want you too, by the way."

"Yeah, I got that when you kissed me." Steve chuckled and the blonde kicked his leg to his partner lightly. "What was that for?" The SEAL asked, his voice close to a whine.

"What was that for? Are you serious right now? I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and you, you're just sitting there being all smug and handsome." The blonde ranted, his free hand waving in the air, directed to the SEAL.

"Handsome, huh?" Steve said, looking at Danny with a pleased and all to smug for the blonde's liking grin on his face.

"Of course, out of everything I've said, that's what you would hear. How can I expect anything different from an animal with a one track mind?" He muttered but Steve heard him all the same and his grin widened. "Yes, you gigantic goof, I said handsome. There, you happy? I don't know why you got stuck on that particular sentence, I mean it's not like it's news to you or anything. Most woman and even some men ogle you when we walk past them. Don't tell me you've never noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed, Danno. But while you notice that, I wished that you'd notice me and that you'd ogle me." He said, throwing Danny that shit eating grin of his that made Danny's cheeks flush. "And I got stuck on that, because it's nice to know that you think I'm handsome." Steve told the blonde and Danny was the smug one when he saw how Steve's cheeks tinted. And he also melted a little.

"Babe, I'd have to be blind or ignorant to not see it. And I'm neither." The Jersey native grinned at his partner, who now had his shit eating grin back on. And really? That's the way he preferred the brunette: confident, if a bit cocky. He was there to knock Steve's ego down when the situation called for it.

"So, now what?" Steve was the one that finally brought them back to the subject.

"Now?" Danny repeated thoughtfully. "Now, I guess we give this a try and see where it goes." He answered, giving the brunette an encouraging smile and squeezing his hand.

"Okay." The SEAL nodded. He hesitate for a few seconds before he asked, "If we're going to try this, does it mean I get to kiss you again?" He wants to kiss the blonde again like nothing he's ever wanted before. He needs to feel those lips pressed against his again, he craves it.

Danny grinned. "Yes, Steven, you can kiss me again." He felt giddy inside, wanting to kiss his partner again. Very much wanting to feel those soft lips against his lips again. A part of him was scared at how addicted he felt to Steve's lips after just one kiss. "But just kissing, the other stuff is going to come later."

"And by other stuff, you mean sex, right?" Steve asked, eyes lighting up as he thought about Danny's body pressed to his, skin against skin with no clothes whatsoever. The possibilities was dizzying and not for the first time in the last few minutes, his cargoes felt to tight.

"Yes, I mean sex." Danny nodded, his cheeks flaming red. Danny took his hand back and smacked Steve's chest. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Superman. We're going to take this slow." The blonde told him playfully, but there was a warning in his tone that the SEAL didn't miss. He didn't know how to go slow, he was used to doing things quickly, but for Danny, he'd do it. He'd go slow and he'd wait until the blonde was ready.

"Slow." He agreed with a nod and turned his body to the blonde. He leaned forward and nudged Danny with his arm. The Jersey native quickly got the message and turned his body. Before Danny could utter another word, Steve surged forward and claimed those delicious lips once more and Danny, well Danny decided to just go with it and lost himself in the bliss that came with kissing his crazy partner.

 _"You and me. Together. That's how it's supposed to be."_

 **A/N:** don't you just love these two boys? i sure do.

okay, so i have decided turn this into a book filled with connected one-shots of our two favorite boys.


	3. NERVES AND GRACE WILLIAMS

**NERVES AND GRACE WILLIAMS**

Grace Williams is the apple of her father's eye. As well as that of her uncle Steve. For those two reasons, the two grown men – leader and second-in-command of Hawaii's task force – were scared shitless to tell her about their relationship. There was so many negative ideas in their head: what if she hates the idea? What if she hates them and never talks to either of them again? Danny didn't want to lose his Monkey or his Super SEAL. He also knew that Steve would never make him choose and would remove himself from the relationship – and that scared him just as much as Grace's potential rejection of their relationship.

Steve and Danny were leaning against the Camaro, the blonde tapped his foot impatiently as he and Steve waited for Grace outside of her outrageously high priced school that Rachel had insisted upon. It has been a week since the two has started dating and both has agreed to not hide it from the little girl. Steve, being able to read his partner like a book, moved closer to the man – their bodies touching – before placing an arm around Danny's waist. He rested his hand on the Jersey native's hip, rubbing his thumb in random patterns. The SEAL could feel the tension and nerves leaving his partner.

"Relax, Danno, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack." Steve murmured quietly, turning his head and placing a quick kiss to Danny's temple.

"I can not relax, Steven. What if Grace doesn't like it?" The blonde asked, moving out of Steve's grip, chest heaving up and down faster that normal as the panic returned.

"She likes me." The brunette pointed out, hoping to be helpful.

"That doesn't mean she will like our relationship. And I can't be with someone that my daughter doesn't like. Usually I'd have no problem leaving the girl, because in the rare case I do get a girlfriend I hardly let them meet Grace so there's no attachment, but in this case you are not a girl and I don't want to leave you. I want to be with you and I want you and a future with you. Wait, that didn't make any sense. I'm not making any sense, am I? Don't answer that, I know I'm not making any sense. Why is this so hard? Why can't I jus-" And then Steve lips was on his firmly. All coherent thoughts flew out of the window and Danny got lost in Steve scent, the steady hands on his hips, the fast beating heart under the palm of his hand and the warmth that the SEAL radiated making him feel safe and like he could do anything.

Neither tried to deepen the kiss, they were in front of a school with children after all. School. Children. His child. Grace. And just like that, rational thoughts came back to Danny – you know, the ones where he wasn't thinking about Steve's toned abs and licking, sucking or biting them or ripping of that damned cargo pants that's been wearing at his impeccable self-control since day one – and he tore his lips from Steve's like they burned him. He looked around and nearly passed out when he saw his little girl staring at him and Steve across the street – frozen and her brown eyes blown wide. When she noticed them looking at her – both of them with deer-caught-in-headlights expressions – she squealed and ran over the street, but not before looking for oncoming cars.

Reaching the two still frozen men, she grabbed their hands and started jumping up and down, still squealing. She eventually stopped, eyes sparkling and a wide grin on her face. "Are you together now? You are, aren't you? This is so great. I knew it, you smiled at him just like you did mommy, only it was even better. Are you going to marry uncle Steve? Do I get to call him Step-Steve? Maybe I can call him Dad since I call you Danno. Are you moving to Uncle Steve's? Can you? Please, Danno? He has a beach and everything."

If there was one thing everyone could know for sure, it is that Grace Williams did not get her lung capacity from her mother.

It was Danny that snapped out of his stunned stupor first and crouched so that he could be eye-level to his daughter. "So, I'm guessing that you don't have a problem with me and Steve being…together?" The little girl shook her head vigorously.

"No, I love Uncle Steve. Just like I love you. And he makes you happy." The little girl said, looking up at said man, confused as to why her Danno would think that he has a problem with them. Steve followed his partner's example – for once in his life – and crouched down next to the little girl.

"Are you sure, Gracie? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Steve asked, not wanting to but needing to. Even after being the one to tell Danny to calm down, the SEAL was also nervous. Steve McGarrett didn't do nervous. Yet, here he was standing in front of an eight year old girl who – not only made him nervous but terrified him – has the ability to making his whole world come crashing down.

"I'm sure, Uncle Steve." She nodded, and then moved forward to wrap her arms around him tightly. Danny's heart melted when he saw Steve's eyes light up and the sweet smile on the SEAL's lips when his Monkey hugged him. She pulled away and her eyes lit up as a wonderful idea passed through her brain. Innocently, she asked. "Can we get shave ice to celebrate?"

Danny laughed, seeing straight through her plan, but found himself to happy to care. "Yeah, Monkey, we can." The stood to his full height of 5'5 and Steve stood to his full height of 6'1 and, like the gentleman he is, Steve opened the door for Danny and Grace before walking around the Camaro and getting in.

Much to Danny's surprise and delight, Steve drove at a normal pace, not even getting near the speed limit and abiding to all of the speed and traffic laws, he even used his indicators. In all honesty, he should have known that the SEAL would never do something to harm his little girl. That thought alone made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside – and he let it. Sure, the power of his feelings for Steve still terrified him – come on, it's only been a week – but he was learning to live with it and enjoy it.

At the Truck, Grace raced to Kamekona to give her order to him while Steve and Danny followed her at a much slower pace. Danny took Steve's hand and laced their fingers. While neither of them were very touchy feely, both of them liked having physical contact with each other. It kept them calm, grounded and anchored. It also helped Steve realized that Danny is here and he's here to say. After losing his mother and his father, Steve doesn't want to losing any one else. Especially not Danny.

"That went better than expected." Steve noted, as they took a seat on once of the benches, both of them watching both their surroundings and keeping an eye on their precious cargo that was currently chatting up a storm with Kamekona. The two sat next to each other, not bothering to put any space between them – not that either of them acted as if they've ever heard of the term personal space even before they got together.

"That it did, my friend, that it did." The blonde agreed, a joy filled grin on his face, causing Steve's lips to lift instinctively. Before anymore could be said, Grace and Kamekona reached their table with their orders, the Hawaiian male knowing what the two Five-O members likes due to the amount of time they spend there. As the little girl started into another conversation with Steve about swimming on his beach and learning to surf, Danny was filled with love and content.

He loves his daughter and he loves his boyfriend. (Yes, that it sounds like they're in high school, he just doesn't care.) He is happy. And, no matter how much a his minds screams at him that it wouldn't last, he is going to enjoy it.

Steve slung his arm around Danny's shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer as he continued talking with Grace – as if he knew what the Jersey native was thinking, he probably was – and Danny had the biggest urge to stick his tongue out at the voice in his head. Instead, he just placed his hand on Steve's thigh, letting it rest there as he used his free hand to pick up his beer, once again letting the content warmth wash over him.

 _"Nothing makes me happier than when I look at him, and see how much he loves my child."_

 **A/N:** hope you like! reviews are appreciated.


	4. FIRST CHRISTMAS

**A/N:** Set after-ish 1x12 "Hanaʻaʻa Makehewa"

 **FIRST CHRISTMAS**

Six hours. That's how long Danny Williams will have the light of his life for Christmas. And even though it's not much, it's still something and he couldn't stop grinning as he started to put on his Santa suit.

The grin faded ever so slightly when he thought back about the day. It was a hard one, Five-0 nearly lost one of their own. And to top it all of, the man who murdered Steve's father, Victor Hesse, was the one to do it. Sure, they stopped him and he is now enjoying the comforts of Halawa Correctional Facility, but it was still a close call. Too close.

It made the blonde realise that he and Steve could loose each other on the job so easily. And that brought a kind of fear into his mind and heart that made him feel physically sick. He loves the damn Super SEAL and does not want to live without him. It's strange, in a way, they haven't known each other that long and yet he is terrified to loose the man that is going to give him a coronary one of these days.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he finished getting dressed and walked into his small apartment - he really needed to find something better but didn't really worry that much about it now that he and Steve are together, seeing as he spent most of his time and nights there.

He was greeted with the wonderful sight of his daughter and his family, or Ohana as the cousins and that infuriating Neanderthal calls it. Once the presents were given, Danny went back into the bathroom and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt.

"So you do own something other than button ups and slacks, Danno." It was a teasing voice Danny expected but decided not to dignify that with a response other than a exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"Keep it up, Super SEAL, and you're not getting any." He warned, giving the man a look that told the Navy man that he would do just that if he didn't heed the warning.

"Get any what, Danno?" The small and innocent voice of his little Monkey asked and Danny froze. Steve grinned - that shit eating one, Kono snickered, Chin smiled and Kamekona chuckled lowly at the deer in headlights expression on the Jersey native's face as he scrambled for an answer.

"Uh, well...Uh, Dessert? Yeah, dessert." He nodded, eyes lighting up, as if that was the most brilliant thought he's ever had. "If uncle Steve keeps it up, he's not getting any _dessert_." He said, giving the Navy SEAL a meaningful look as he spoke the last word, letting the brunette know he was talking about more than food. And Danny had to bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud when the brunette - honest to God - pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, looking an inch away from stomping his foot. It was both the most adorable and hilarious thing he's ever seen; save for his little girl of course.

"Come on, Danno, it's Christmas!" The SEAL exclaimed, thrusting his hands forward. And no, his voice didn't sound whiny, he's a Navy SEAL thank you very much, they don't whine.

"Really? What gave it away: the Santa suit or the Christmas tree?" The blonde retorted, raising his eyebrows and taking a step closer to the SEAL.

"Okay!" Kono injected loudly, clapping her hands and stepping forward, knowing that if she didn't then they'd never get anywhere tonight and her stomach was starting to eat itself. "Let's eat."

Murmurs of agreement came from the two men and they all gathered around the small kitchen area Danny had before taking a seat. Steve brought over some stools from his place so that everyone could have a seat. Danny, Steve and Grace was on the sofa bed - the two men sitting next to each other and Grace sat next to her Danno.

The all chatted as they ate, exchanging childhood Christmas stories and jokes. When Steve was done eating he put his plate on the floor and slung an arm around Danny's shoulders and picked up his beer - taking a long pull. Once everyone was finished eating, Grace took great care on collecting everyone's plates and putting them in the sink. Kono offered to plate the dessert and Grace jumped up to help.

Kamekona and Chin started chatting about anything and everything while Steve just stared down at Danny, a dopey grin on his face as he let the love he felt for the man in his embrace wash over him. Yes, he loves Danny Williams but he wasn't about to let him know. The man has a hard time accepting happiness and he is not about confess his love and loose the blonde because he had been to hasty and scared him away.

Despite popular belief (Danny) he was patient and capable of waiting, he just doesn't like it much. But for Danny, for Danny he could and would wait. He waited 33 years for the man, so what's another few months (or weeks, yeah definitely weeks) in the grand scheme of things?

"Yo, Superman, what's with the face?" Danny asked softly, nudging the brunette with his elbow. Steve looked down at him, and Danny's breath hitched at the unguarded emotions he saw in there. Steve isn't going to deny having a face, Danny knows him better than anyone else in the whole world.

"Mele Kalikimaka, Danno." Steve whispered and the blonde had seen so many decorations and banners in the stores and shops that he knew exactly what those to words mean. He gave the SEAL a warm grin - one that turned Steve's insides into mush and goo, in the best way possible of course.

"Merry Christmas, babe." He spoke just as softly and gladly met the SEAL's lips when he leaned down. It was gentle, sweet and filled with all the love they felt for each other that both were unwilling to admit out loud. They held back, they had an audience afterall, but being sweet and gentle didn't make their kiss any less powerful. They pulled away, chest heaving a little more than usual and foreheads rested together as they smiled at each other goofily.

Both of them wanted to say it, those three little special words that would cement their relationship even more, but they didn't, they held back.

It was later that same night, Danny had taken Grace home and was on his way to Steve's. The SEAL had invited him over, knowing that Danny shouldn't be left alone after dropping Grace off. He pulled on Steve's driveway and walked into the house, not bothering to knock.

"You know, Danny, one of these days you're going to walk in on me naked." The SEAL's teasing voice came from the kitchen when he heard his from door shut.

Danny laughed, the sound warming Steve up from the inside. "Because _that_ would be tragic." He quipped with a grin as he entered the kitchen and spotted the man he loves stirring something on his stove. "Besides, it's not like I'll be seeing anything I haven't before."

He walked forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, resting his forehead on Steve's back; breathing in his scent and absorbing some of that never-ending warmth.

"You okay, Danno?" Steve asked, stirring the pot a couple more times before resting his hands on Danny's.

"Yeah, 'm good." He mumbled against Steve's back after a few minutes. It was soft but it was true, he is good. He had Steve, and though he wanted his Monkey too, the big goofy in his arms was enough. He breathed in deeply once more before pulling away and peering around Steve. "What the hell are you making? Haven't you eaten enough?"

Steve rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips. There's the Danny he knows. "It's not food, it's hot chocolate."

Danny's eyebrows furrowed. "Hot chocolate?" He asked dumbly.

"Yes, Danno, hot chocolate. You know, the drink you make with cocoa powered and-"

"I _know_ what hot chocolate is, Steven, what I _don't_ know is why are you making it." He interrupted, hands waving to emphasize his point.

"There is still three hours left of Christmas. So, I'm making us hot chocolate, the popcorn is over there and we are going to watch cliche and predictable Christmas movies into the next day. How does that sound?" The SEAL explained and Danny was silent. Suddenly Steve started to get nervous. What if this was the wrong thing to do and Danny thinks it's stupid?

Danny was stunned into silence. He couldn't believe that Steve did this for him. The blonde is so used to taking care of himself and everyone else. And now Steve is doing this for him and his throat suddenly feels as if there is rocks in it and his heart is beating a mile a minute. He didn't know what to say, for the first time ever, so he didn't say anything, he took a page out of Steve's playbook and decided to take action instead. He surged forward, pulling the brunette down and planting a passionate, knees weaking kiss on Steve's lips.

Danny pulled away eventually, more than a little breathless. "Sounds perfect."

 _"I don't remember when exactly I fell in love with you, I only remember looking at you one day and realising that you are my heart."_

 **A/N:**

for those wondering, yes they've had sex, but i don't write smut. sorry.reviews are welcomed and loved!


	5. THE TRUST FACTOR

Set after 1x15 "Kai e' e"

 **THE TRUST FACTOR**

Their day was exhausting. Just when you think criminals can't get any smarter they go and prove you wrong. To fake, of all the things in the world, a tsunami and sending part of an island into evacuation is something that Danny never wants to see again. Before going their seperate ways - the blonde Detective had to pick up his daughter Grace from Kamekona - Steve asked Danny if he would spend the night with him. Thinking that they would die today was not something Danny could shake off and he quickly agreed.

The Jersey native to a deep and nervous breath, sitting in his silver Camaro infront of Steve's house. It was time. Tonight was the night he would tell Steve that he's in love with him. It was scary to think that he was going to lay all of his cards on the table, but it was a good scary. The best, really.

Danny smiled, shaking his head to try and shake off the nerve that he was feeling as he walked around back - Steve told him that he would grill them some burgers for dinner.

He was about to open his mouth and announce his presence in his usual loud and boisterous manner, when he stopped dead in his tracks. Because there stood Steve on his lanai, wrapped up around one Catherine Rollins.

It was like a sledgehammer to the chest. The wind was knocked out of him and his legs felt shakey and his eyes got blurry as his chest ached. He should have known. Blinking past the tears, Danny turned around and walked away.

He was right, nothing lasts forever and he was nothing more than a stand in for Steve until Catherine came back. Even with all of the curses he could think of swirling around in his head and defenitely aimed at Steve and trying to be strong, Danny couldn't stop the burning hot tears from rolling down his cheeks.

 **Hawaii Five-0**

"You're avoiding me." Steve said as manner of greeting as he entered his lover's office the next monday morning. Danny tenses ever so slightly, but it was enough to catch Steve's attention and confirm the SEAL's suspision.

"I'm not avoiding you." Danny defended immediately, not even meeting his eyes. The blonde kept his eyes cast downwards and glued to the paperwork he was busy doing before his partner burst into his office.

"Then why didn't you come over last night?" Steve countered, the concern in his voice almost made Danny cave. Then he remembered how tightly Steve and Catherine were wrapped up in each other. And that angry fire burned through him again.

"I was busy." Danny replied shortly, still not looking up from his paperwork.

"Oh, you were busy." Steve repeated, not believing it for even a second. Something was going on with Danny, something was _bothering_ his lover and Steve wouldn't stop until he figured out what it is, or until Danny told him. It is kind of ironic, the one time he actually wants Danny to talk, the blonde isn't sayimg much of anything.

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

"Why didn't you at least text me?"

Danny's patience ran out. "Why don't you go bother Catherine because unlike some people, I actually do my paper work.

"Why would you even-" Hurt flashed in Steve's eyes at the words Danny slung at him but just as soon, he figured it out. "You _were_ there last night."

Danny pushed himself up from his desk, eyes glaring at his partner as he rounded his desk. "Yes, Steven, I was there. And I saw everything."

"What exactly is it you think you saw?" Steve raised his eyebrows, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I saw you and Catherine wrapped up in each other." Danny relayed what he saw, arms flailing in every direction as he tried to disguise the hurt he was feeling. Steve stayed quiet as Danny waited for an answer and the SEAL hung his head. "Are you not even going to deny it?"

"Is that really what you think of me? After everything we've been through, you really think that little of me?" Steve lifted his head, eyes shining and Danny felt like a very shitty person in that moment.

"I- I don't know what to think. All I know is what I saw."

"And you just assumed that I am back with Catherine because you saw us hugging?" Steve asked, and fucking hell, the hurt in his eyes was making Danny feel like crying and begging for his forgiveness. "Did it ever occur to you that I was saying goodbye to her because I told her about us?"

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _A grinning Steve McGarrett walked out onto his lanai with burger patties in one hand and Longboards in his other hand. Danny was coming over and he couldn't be happier. Danny. His Danno. No matter how much the blonde objected to him calling him by his daughter's nickname, Steve knew he secretly liked it. Especially since Danny gave him permission to call him Danno today on the boat._

 _The SEAL was so caught up in his thoughts about his lover that he didn't even notice the small woman sneak up behind him. It was only when she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind that Steve realised he was not alone._ _Knowing that it was not Danny touching him - he knows his lover's touch and the way the short blonde's body feels against his - Steve went into SEAL mode and quickly put the person touching him in a headlock._

 _Then he recognised the voice when the woman mutter a choked, "What the hell?"_

 _With wide eyes let go of the girl he put in a headlock. "Cath, I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was you."_

 _"Clearly." She coughed, rubbing at her throat. Steve watched her with sorrow filled eyes as she got back her breath. After a while she looked up at him, eyes twinkling while she asked, "How about a kiss to make it better?"_

 _And when Steve immediately took a step back from her when she reached out to him, Catherine knew there was something wrong._

 _"Steve? Is everything okay?" She asked, eyes flashing with hurt because of his non-verbal rejection._

" _I'm seeing someone."_ _He said it confidently and clearly, wanting her to understand._

 _"Oh." He could see the pain in her eyes, but what could he do when his whole heart and soul belongs to Danny?_

 _"I'm really sorry, Cath. I never meant to hurt you."_ _Those words made him feel like a gigantic asshole._

 _"I know." She gave him a gentle smile, even as her heart broke. "And I know that you've been in love with Danny since the moment you met him. I just wanted you to myself until you figured it out."_

 _"How did you know?" The SEAL was gobsmacked, his jaw hanging open and everything._

 _"I knew the first time you talked about him. And talked about him some more." She gave him another smile, this one was wistful. "I was hoping that I'm wrong, but deep down I knew you were no longer mine."_

 _This time, Steve reached forward and hugged her. "Thank you for understanding, Cath."_

 _"Always, Steve."_

 ** _End of flashback._**

It was safe to say that Danny was feeling like a very, very crappy person at the end of Steve's explanation. Minus the whole him being in love with Danny, Steve told the blonde everything. Including how Catherine left not long after their hug and Steve spent most of the night waiting and hoping that his lover would show up. But Danny never came and Steve fell into a restless sleep.

"Steve, I'm so sorry. I just, I saw you two and assumed the worst." Danny closed his eyes, refusing to let the tears fall.

"Why don't you just trust me?" Steve asked, voice soft en vulnerable.

"I do trust you." Danny told him firmly, crystal blue eyes locking on Steve's grey blue ones. The Jersey native hesitated and the brunette stayed quiet to give him time to collect his thoughts. "I'm- I'm scared, okay?"

"Of what?" Steve asked gently, taking a hesitant step forward.

"That this isn't going to work out. That I'm going to get hurt, or worse, I'm going to hurt you." Danny's hands were everywhere again, his eyes full of regret. Regret for letting his fear take him over and then jumping to conclusions.

"Danny, I-" And really, Steve didn't know how the hell to respond to that. Feelings is not really his department of expertise. Sighing and closing his eyes briefly, Steve decided to just speak from the heart. "Danny, I'm scared too, man. But I'm not going to let that stop me. I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow and I can't promise that I'll never hurt you again because I do stupid things sometimes that you always yell at me for, you know? So I can't promise you any of that, but I can promise you that I will love you until my last breath."

Danny was stunned and it wasn't over the fact that Steve spoke multipule sentances in the same breath. It was over the only thing in that mini rant that stuck with him. "You love me?"

Steve froze for a second. Then he nodded, almost hesitantly. "Yeah, Danno, I love you. Have since that moment you pulled your gun on me. And you don't have to say it back right now, take your time and be sure when you do say it. Just know, I love you and Gracie more than anything else in this world."

The thing is, Danny is sure that he loves Steve with all of his heart and soul. But it just didn't feel right to tell him right now. Like, it wouldn't be sincere. As if he was saying it because Steve said it. No. Now was not the right time either. So, he settled for the second best option.

"I'm sorry, babe. I trust you, I do, but I should have trusted in you." Danny looked so sincere that Steve's heart _ached_ and he just wanted to wrap Danny up in his embrace and kiss him senseless. The SEAL also knew all that would get him was smack to the back of his head. (Yes, Danny can reach that high.) The blonde detective had a very strict rule about being professional in their work place.

"Hey, can you come with me to the elevator?" Steve asked suddenly, startling the detective, and without waiting for Danny to reply, he walked out of the blonde's office and to the elevator. It didn't take long for Danny to follow him, just like Steve knew he would.

"Yo, SuperSEAL, where are you taking me?" Danny questioned his best friend, stepping into the elevator.

"Nowhere." The brunette deadpanned as the doors shut.

"Then why are we here?" The blonde was confused and pushed his hands into his pockets. Steve leaned forward and pressed on of the elevator buttons, making it come to a grinding halt.

Danny turns to his lover, noticing the dark and heated gaze on Steve's face. His eyes took a predatory glint as Steve took a step towards Danny. The blonde took one back and another and then his back hit the elevator wall. "Steve, what are you doing? This is our place of work."

"No." Steve smiled, that shit eating and turning insides to goo smile of his, as he placed his hands on each side of Danny's head and pressed his body against the blonde's, effectively blocking him in. "This is the elevator, which leads downstairs and outside our working place, so technically, this is neutral ground."

Danny rolled his eyes at Steve's wording. "Real romantic, babe."

Steve shrugged, looking down at Danny's lips and licking his own. "I just told you I love you and now I really want to kiss you."

"Well then," Danny started, putting his hands on Steve's hips and fisting his shirt and pulling the SEAL impossibly closer. "Wait are you waiting for?"

Steve didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
